Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 soundtrack)
220px | released = January 10, 2007 | recorded = 2006 | venue = | studio = Todd-AO Scoring Stage (songs and score) Right Track Recording (songs) Sony Pictures Scoring Stage (score) Air Lyndhurst (choir) Abbey Road Studios (choir) | genre = Contemporary classical | length = 1:96:51 | label = Warner Sunset, Atlantic | producer = Alan Menken, Stephen Schwartz, Harry Gregson-Williams | chronology = Sonic the Hedgehog | prev_title = Shadow the Hedgehog | prev_year = 2005 | next_title = Sonic Rivals 2 | next_year = 2007 }} ''Sonic the Hedgehog: Original Sound Trackis the multi-disc soundtrack album featuring the majority of the score for the 2006 video game of the same name which was released on digital and CD by Warner Sunset Records and Atlantic Records in January 10, 2007. The original score were composed by Alan Menken and Harry Gregson-Williams with the original musical themes from the 1998 video game "Sonic Adventure" which was previously written by Michael Kamen and Shirley Walker as well as the original songs were later written and produced by Alan Menken (music) and Stephen Schwartz (lyrics). Tracklist Disc 1 (65:06) #His World ~Theme of Sonic the Hedgehog Sr~, 4:41 (performed by Bryam Adams & Ne-Yo) (music by Alan Menken / lyrics by Ali Tabatabaee, Shaffer Smith & Stephen Schwartz) #Event The Soleanna Festival, 0:58 (Alan Menken) #Event Dr. Eggman Appears, 1:04 (Harry Gregson-Williams) #Event Sonic Sr Appears, 0:53 (Alan Menken) #Wave Ocean ~The Water's Edge~, 3:30 (Harry Gregson-Williams, David Buckley & Tom Holkenborg) #Wave Ocean ~The Inlet~, 3:05 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Tom Holkenborg) #Event Memory of Youth, 0:26 (Alan Menken) #Boss Egg Cerberus & Egg Genesis, 2:48 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Justin Burnett) #Soleanna Castle Town, 2:33 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton, Nick Glennie-Smith & David Buckley) #Dusty Desert ~Quicksand~, 3:46 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton & Halli Cauthery) #Event Running Through the Plains, 2:24 (Alan Menken) #Event Tension... Silver Appears, 0:25 (Alan Menken) #Boss VS. Character, 3:40 (Alan Menken) #Event Eggman Sends Sonic to the Future, 1:32 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Nick Glennie-Smith, David Buckley & Toby Chu) #Event The Future World?, 0:41 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Justin Burnett & James McKee Smith) #Event Can it be True?, 1:35 (Alan Menken) #Event Tension... Silver VS. Shadow, 1:07 (Alan Menken) #Event Elise Jumps, 0:36 (Alan Menken) #Tropical Jungle ~The Jungle ~ The Swamp~, 4:17 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton, Tom Holkenborg & Nick Glennie-Smith) #Event In the Forest, 2:15 (Alan Menken) #Event Elise Goes Alone, 1:21 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton & Alan Menken) #Event Sergei's Plot, 1:48 (Harry Gregson-Williams) #Kingdom Valley ~Wind ~ The Castle ~ Lakeside ~ Water~, 6:49 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton, Tom Holkenborg & Justin Burnett) #Event Out of Control, 0:37 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Justin Burnett) #Event I Will Change My Destiny (Alan Menken), 1:33 #Boss Egg-Wyvern, 3:36 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton, Tom Holkenborg & Justin Burnett) #Theme of Dr. Eggman ~Full Version~, 3:32 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Halli Cauthery & Nick Glennie-Smith) #Theme of Sonic the Hedgehog ~2006 E3 Version~ (Alan Menken), 2:03 #Accordion Song, 1:31 (Alan Menken) Disc 2 (61:23) #All Hail Shadow ~Theme of Shadow the Hedgehog~, 4:00 (performed by "Weird Al" Yankovic & B.B. King) (music and lyrics by Phil Collins, B.B. King, William Adams & Keith Harris) #Event Shadow's Infiltration, 0:33 (Harry Gregson-Williams) #White Acropolis ~Snowy Peak~, 3:06 (Harry Gregson-Williams, David Buckley & James McKee Smith) #White Acropolis ~The Base~, 2:52 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Halli Cauthery) #Event To the Ancient Soleanna Castle, 1:02 (Alan Menken) #Soleanna Forest, 2:08 (Alan Menken) #Event Tension... The Scepter of Darkness, 0:33 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Stephen Barton) #Event The Resurrection of Mephiles, 1:24 (Alan Menken) #Event Confirming the Future, 1:30 (Alan Menken) #Flame Core ~Volcano~, 3:09 (Harry Gregson-Williams, David Buckley & Nick Glennie-Smith) #Flame Core ~The Cavern~, 3:14 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Stephen Barton) #Event The Black Shadow, 0:27 (Alan Menken) #Tropical Jungle ~The Ruins~, 2:42 (Alan Menken) #Event Mephiles' Whisper, 1:36 (Alan Menken, William Adams, Keith Harris, B.B. King & Phil Collins) #Boss Mephiles, 2:49 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Stephen Barton) #Soleanna New City, 2:22 (Alan Menken) #Radical Train ~The Abandoned Mine~, 2:43 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton & Tom Holkenborg) #Radical Train ~The Chase~, 2:50 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Tom Holkenborg) #Event The Accident 10 Years Ago, 0:47 (Alan Menken) #Aquatic Base ~Level 1~, 2:37 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Nick Glennie-Smith & Tom Holkenborg) #Aquatic Base ~Level 2~, 2:30 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Toby Chu) #Event Leaving the Scepter of Darkness, 0:20 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton & Justin Burnett) #Event The Sealing Revealed, 0:26 (Harry Gregson-Williams) #Event Determination... Omega's Confession, 0:20 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Stephen Barton) #Event Mephiles' Temptation, 1:11 (Alan Menken) #Boss Mephiles Phase 2, 3:50 (Alan Menken) #Event Showdown with Mephiles, 1:41 (Alan Menken, Harry Gregson-Williams & Justin Burnett) #Result, 1:40 (Alan Menken) #Town Mission 1, 1:11 (Alan Menken, Michael Kamen & Shirley Walker) #Town Mission 2, 0:53 (Alan Menken) #Town Mission 3, 0:48 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Halli Cauthery & Tom Holkenborg) #Town Mission 4, 0:51 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Justin Burnett) #Jingle Invincible, 0:23 (Alan Menken) #Jingle Mission Clear, 0:12 (Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage, arranged by Harry Gregson-Williams & Justin Burnett) #Jingle Town Mission Clear, 0:10 (Alan Menken) #Extras, 2:33 (Alan Menken) Disc 3 (70:22) #Dreams of an Absolution ~Theme of Silver the Hedgehog~, 5:16 (performed by Jesse McCartney with Nicole Morier, Randy Crenshaw & Junkie XL) (music by Alan Menken / lyrics by Stephen Schwartz, Tom Holkenborg, Diane Warren, Jesse McCartney & Nicole Morier) #Event The Ruined World of the Future, 0:51 (Alan Menken) #Crisis City ~The Flames ~ Scyscraper ~ Whirlwind ~ Tornado~, 6:51 (Alan Menken) #Event Confrontation with Iblis, 0:31 (Alan Menken) #Boss Iblis, 3:11 (Harry Gregson-Williams, David Buckley, Tom Holkenborg & James McKee Smith) #Event He's the Iblis Trigger!, 1:57 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Halli Cauthery) #Dusty Desert ~The Ruins~, 2:53 (Alan Menken) #Event Is it Right...?, 1:10 (Alan Menken) #Event Invasion... Encounter with Amy and Elise, 0:31 (Harry Gregson-Williams) #Event Never Cry, No Matter What, 1:44 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton, Nick Glennie-Smith, James McKee Smith & Alan Menken) #Event Determination... Return to the Future, 0:42 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Stephen Barton) #Event The Last Clash with Iblis, 0:20 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton & James McKee Smith) #Boss Iblis Phase 3, 3:45 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Graham Preskett) #Event You Are My Companion, 1:57 (Alan Menken) #Event Mephiles' Smile, 0:20 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton & Nick Glennie-Smith) #Event Elise's Tears, 0:54 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Stephen Barton) #Event The Villain was Set Free, 0:45 (Harry Gregson-Williams, David Buckley & James McKee Smith) #Event The Resurrection of Solaris, 0:40 (Alan Menken) #Event The Time-Space Rift, 4:13 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Halli Cauthery, James McKee Smith, Justin Burnett & Alan Menken) #End of the World, 5:21 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Tom Holkenborg) #Event Wishing Upon the Chaos Emeralds, 2:31 (Alan Menken) #Boss Solaris Phase 1, 3:27 (Alan Menken) #Boss Solaris Phase 2, 3:01 (Alan Menken) #Event Solaris Destroyed, 0:40 (Harry Gregson-Williams, Halli Cauthery, Nick Glennie-Smith & James McKee Smith) #Event The Flame of Hope, 1:15 (Harry Gregson-Williams & Alan Menken) #Event Just Smile, 1:29 (Alan Menken) #Event Parade: Past Memories, 1:52 (Alan Menken) #My Destiny ~Theme of Elise~, 6:10 (performed by Idina Menzel) (music by Alan Menken / lyrics by Stephen Schwartz, Idina Menzel & Glen Ballard) #My Destiny ~Theme of Elise~ (Karaoke), 6:10 (performed by Glen Ballard and Hollywood Studio Symphony) (music by Alan Menken / lyrics by Stephen Schwartz, Idina Menzel & Glen Ballard) Personal Credits Original Songs: Music by 'Alan Menken, Lyrics by '''Stephen Schwartz Original Score by Alan Menken and Harry Gregson-Williams Songs Written and Produced by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Songs Arranged by Michael Kosarin and Doug Besterman Score Composed and Produced by Alan Menken Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan Supervising Music Editor: Kenneth Karman Music Editor: Jeremy Raub Assistant Music Editor: Jeannie Marks Production Music Editor: Joanie Diener Additional Arrangements on "My Destiny" by Mark Hammond, Jennifer Hammond, Martin Erskine Vocal Arrangements by Michael Kosarin Orchestrations by Danny Troob, Kevin Kliesch, Doug Besterman, Blake Neely Songs and Score Conducted by Michael Kosarin Additional Conducting by Blake Neely Orchestra Contractors: Sandy DeCrescent, Peter Rotter, Sandra Park Assistant Orchestra Contractor: Sandra Kipp Choir Contractor: Bobbi Page Music Preparation by Booker White Songs and Score Recorded and Mixed by John Richards Digital Score Recordist: Vincent Cirilli Songs Recorded and Mixed at Right Track Studios, New York City, NY, Todd-AO Scoring Stage, Studio City, CA Score Recorded and Mixed at Todd-AO Scoring Stage, Studio City, CA Scoring Recordists: Tom Hardisty, Jason Stasium Stage Technical Engineer: Marc Gebauer Scoring Crew: David Marquette, Dominic Gonzales, Kirsten Smith, Koji Egawa Stage Manager: Jay Selvester Rehearsal Pianoist: Brent-Alan Huffman Chorus: Alvin Chea, Amick Byram, Ann Arvia, Annmarie Rizzo, Beth Bernstein, Beth Bright, Bobbi Page, Brent Alan Huffman, Brian D'Arcy James, Christian Ebner, Christina Saffran-Ashford, Douglas Peter Samuel, Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Elizabeth Ward-Land, Emma Rose Lima, Emme Lehmann Boddicker, Eric Bradley, Erica Huang, Erika Amato, Fletcher Sheridan, Gary Reed, Gerald White, Glenn Rainey, Gregory Jbara, Ilana Page, Jennifer Barnes, Katharine Leonard, Linda Kerns, Marguerite Willbanks, Merwin Foard, Michael Allen Cole, Michael Geiger, Michael Kosarin, Monique Donnelly, Norman Large, Rick Logan, Sarah Solie, Scott Coulter, Shoshana Bean, Sofie Zamchick, Stacia Fernandez, Susan Boyd Joyce, Susie Stevens Logan, Teala Dunn, Tim Davis, Timothy Blevins, Tonoccus McClain, Vilem Lehmann Boddicker, Wilbur Pauley, Zander Ayeroff Score Composed and Produced by Harry Gregson-Williams Music Supervisor: Bob Badami Additional Music Supervisor: Lindsay Fellows Music Editors: Adam Milo Smalley, Bryan Elliott Lawson, Paul Rabjohns, Richard Whitfield Assistant Music Editors: Scott Johnson, Katie Greathouse Additional Music by Stephen Barton, Halli Cauthery, David Buckley, Tom Holkenborg, Nick Glennie-Smith Additional Arrangements by Justin Burnett, Toby Chu, James McKee Smith Music Production Coordinator: Gretchen O'Neal Music Production Supervisor: Monica Zierhut Technical Music Engineers: Abhey Manusmare, Thomas Broderick, Meri Gavin, Costa Kotselas Technical Score Assistants: Peter Oso Snell, Jacob Shea, Bobby Tahouri Supervising Orchestrator: Bruce Fowler Orchestrations by Walter Fowler, Elizabeth Finch, Rick Giovinazzo, Ladd McIntosh, Yvonne S. Moriarty, Geoff Stradling, Jennifer Hammond, Gordon Goodwin, Benjamin Wallfisch, Ira Hearshen, Andrew Kinney Orchestrations Coordinator: Esther McIntosh Orchestra Conducted by Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton, Benjamin Wallfisch Orchestra Contractors: Sandy DeCrescent, Peter Rotter Assistant Orchestra Contractor: Sandra Kipp Choir Contractor: Isobel Griffiths Assistant Choir Contractor: Charlotte Tinder Adult Choirs: The Bach Choir, The Choir of the King's Consort Adult Choirmaster: Jenny O'Grady Children's Choir: Sylvia Young Theatre School Choir Children's Choirmaster: David Hill Music Preparation: Mark Graham, Gregory Jamrok, Andrew Hauschild, Jo Ann Kane Music Services UK Music Librarian: Jill Streater, Global Music Service Score Recorded by Malcolm Luker, Alan Meyerson, Slamm Andrews Score Mixed by Alan Meyerson, Big Al Clay London Choir Recorded by Geoff Foster Score Mix Assistants: Jeffrey Biggers, Greg Vines, Jamie Luker Digital Score Recordists: Kevin Globerman, Erik Swanson Score Recorded at Todd-AO Scoring Stage, Studio City, CA, Sony Pictures Scoring Stage, Culver City, CA Score Mixed at Wavecrest Studios, Venice, CA Choir Recorded at Air Lyndhurst Studios, London, UK, Abbey Road Studios, London, UK Additional Score Mixing at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA Scoring Recordists: Tom Hardisty, Adam Michalak Stage Technical Engineer: Greg Loskorn Additional Stage Technical Engineer: Marc Gebauer Scoring Crew: David Marquette, Dominic Gonzales, Kirsten Smith, Koji Egawa, Bryan Clements, Mark Eshelman, Greg Dennen Stage Managers: Jay Selvester, Shelley Sydow Scoring Stage Editor: Robert Wolff London Choir Assistant Engineers: Sam Okell, Robin Bantyon, Scrapp Marshall, Sam Jones, Chris Barrett, Andrew Dudman UK Stage Managers: Colette Barber, Alison Burton Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions: Czarina Russell ;Featured Musicians Electric Violin: Hugh Marsh, Michael Levine Electric Cello: Martin Tillman Electric Guitars: Peter DiStefano, Mike Einziger, Heitor Pereira, George Doering Ethnic Woodwinds: Richard Harvey Drums: Joey Waronker, Sheila E., John "JR" Robinson Percussion: Satnam Ramgotra, Ryeland Allison, Wade Culbreath, Bob Zimmitti, Michael Englander, Brian Kilgore, Kenneth McGrath, M.B. Gordy III, Edward Atkatz, Pete Korpela Percussion Programming: Hybrid, Clay Duncan Piano: Harry Gregson-Williams Vocalists: Lisbeth Scott, Clydene Jackson, Delores Clay, Michael Lichtenauer Song Credits "Sweet Sweet Sweet 06 (Akon Mix)" Music by Jerry Goldsmith and Alexander Courage Lyrics by Paul Williams and Don Black Additional Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz, Ridley B. King, Antonio "L.A." Reed and Stefani Germanotta Japanese Lyrics Translation by Miwa Yoshida and Masato Nakamura Performed by Dreams Come True and B.B. King Produced by Alan Menken, Stephen Schwartz, Germaine Franco and Chris Montan Arranged by Michael Kosarin and Doug Besterman Orchestra Arranged and Conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith Vocals: Miwa Yoshida and B.B. King Additional Vocals: Pharrell Williams, Akon, Joseph Williams, Sally Dworsky and Hollywood Film Chorale Accordian and Piano: Randy Kerber Electric Guitars: Johnny Marr Drums: John "JR" Robinson, Joey Waronker Percussion: Michael Englander Keyboards and Programming: Shirley Walker, David Foster, Nick Glennie-Smith and John Van Tongeren Orchestra: Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra Orchestration Reconstruction by Benoit Groulx Based on the Original Orchestrations by Alexander Courage and Arthur Morton Orchestra Recorded by Stephen McLaughlin and Malcolm Luker at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, CA Recorded by Chris Lord-Alge and Humberto Gatica at Chalice Recoridng Studios, Los Angeles, CA and Chartmaker Studios, Malibu, CA Mixed by Humberto Gatica at Chartmaker Studios, Malibu, CA Dreams Come True appears courtesy of Sony BMG Music Entertainment (Japan), Inc. and Epic Records B.B. King appears courtesy of Geffen Records "Sweet Dream 06 (Akon Mix)" Music by Jerry Goldsmith and Alexander Courage Lyrics by Paul Williams and Don Black Additional Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz, Ridley B. King, Antonio "L.A." Reed and Stefani Germanotta Performed by B.B. King and Lady Gaga Produced by Alan Menken, Stephen Schwartz, Germaine Franco and Chris Montan Arranged by Michael Kosarin and Doug Besterman Orchestra Arranged and Conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith Vocals: B.B. King and Lady Gaga Additional Vocals: Pharrell Williams, Akon, Joseph Williams, Sally Dworsky and Hollywood Film Chorale Accordian and Piano: Randy Kerber Electric Guitars: Johnny Marr Drums: John "JR" Robinson, Joey Waronker Percussion: Michael Englander Keyboards and Programming: Shirley Walker, David Foster, Nick Glennie-Smith and John Van Tongeren Orchestra: Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra Orchestration Reconstruction by Benoit Groulx Based on the Original Orchestrations by Alexander Courage and Arthur Morton Orchestra Recorded by Stephen McLaughlin and Malcolm Luker at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, CA Recorded by Chris Lord-Alge and Humberto Gatica at Chalice Recoridng Studios, Los Angeles, CA and Chartmaker Studios, Malibu, CA Mixed by Humberto Gatica at Chartmaker Studios, Malibu, CA Lady Gaga appears courtesy of Streamline / Interscope Records "His World" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Ali Tabatabaee, Shaffer Smith and Stephen Schwartz Performed by Bryan Adams and Ne-Yo Additional Vocals Performed by Matty Lewis and Ali Tabatabaee Background Vocals Performed by The Pointless Brothers Produced by Alan Menken, Stephen Schwartz, Bryan Adams, Yoad Nevo and Robert John "Mutt" Lange Co-Produced by Cameron Webb and Danny Troob Strings Arranged by Alan Menken and Michael Kosarin Vocals: Ne-Yo and Bryan Adams Guitar, Dobro, Harmonica and Bass: Bryan Adams Guitars: Keith Scott Accordian and Piano: Maurice Sezer Drums: Mickey Curry Backing Vocals: The Pointless Brothers, Matty Lewis and Ali Tabatabaee Additional Drums: Joey waronker Keyboards and Programming: Gavin Greenaway, David Foster, Pat Leonard and Bryan Adams Strings: Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra Strings Conducted by Gavin Greenaway Strings Orchestrated by Doug Besterman Orchestra Recorded by Frank Wolf at Todd-AO Scoring Stage, Studio City, CA Vocal Tracks Coordinated and Produced by Maggie Rodford Vocal Tracks Recorded by Humberto Gatica and Stan Katayama at Chartmaker Studios, Malibu, CA and Del Rey Studio, Los Angeles, CA Mixed by Humberto Gatica and Bob Clearmountain at Chartmaker Studios, Malibu, CA Management: Todd Singerman for Singerman Entertainment Bryan Adams appears courtesy of Polydor Records / Universal Music U.K. Ltd. Ne-Yo appears courtesy of Def Jam Recordings / Compound Records Ali Tabatabaee and Matty Lewis appears courtesy of Sony BMG Music Entertainment (Japan) Inc. and Epic Records "Phil Collins" Written by Phil Collins, Ridley B. King, William Adams and Keith Ernesto Harris Performed by "Weird Al" Yankovic and B.B. King Produced by Phil Collins, Chris Montan, Harry Gregson-Williams and Rob Cavallo Arranged by Mark Mancina and Dave Metzger Strings Arranged by Steven Scott Smalley, Nick Ingman, Harry Gregson-Williams and Gordon Goodwin Vocals: "Weird Al" Yankovic and B.B. King Guitars: B.B. King, Doyle Bramhall II, Andrew Synowiec and Johnny Marr Drums: Abraham Laboriel Jr. Percussion: Satnam Ramgotra and Michael Englander Strings: Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra, London Symphony Orchestra Strings Orchestrated by Steven Scott Smalley Strings Conducted by Nick Ingman and Gordon Goodwin Strings Recorded by Stephen McLaughlin and Alan Meyerson at Record One Recording Studios, Los Angeles, CA, Air Lyndhurst Studios, London, UK and Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage, Burbank, CA Vocal Tracks Recorded by Humberto Gatica and Stan Katayama at Chartmaker Studios, Malibu, CA and Del Rey Studio, Los Angeles, CA Recorded by Humberto Gatica and Don Murray at Chartmaker Studios, Malibu, CA Mixed by Humberto Gatica at Barking Doctor Recording, Mount Kisco, NY Song Mix Assistant Engineer: Tom Sweeney Pro Tools Operators: Jonathan Shakhovskoy, Kevin Globerman and Simon Climie Management: Floyd Lieberman for Lieberman Management LLC B.B. King appears courtesy of Geffen Records "Dreams of an Absolution" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz, Tom Holkenborg, Diane Warren, Jesse McCartney, Nicole Morier Performed by Jesse McCartney with Junkie XL Additional Vocals Performed by Nicole Morier and Randy Crenshaw Produced by Alan Menken, Stephen Schwartz, Robbie Buchanan, Andy Dodd and Adam Watts Arranged by Michael Kosarin and Doug Besterman Orchestra Arranged by Harry Gregson-Williams and Nick Glennie-Smith Additional Production by Lukas Banter and Tom Holkenborg Vocals: Jesse McCartney Additional Vocals: Nicole Morier and Randy Crenshaw Keyboards, Synth Programming, Guitars: Tom Holkenborg (Junkie XL) Additional Guitars: Peter DiStefano Percussion: Satnam Ramgotra, Ryeland Allison, Michael Englander and Kenneth McGrath Additional Synth Programming: Harry Gregson-Williams and Clay Duncan Orchestra: Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra Orchestrations by Harry Gregson-Williams and Stephen Barton Orchestra Conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith Orchestra Recorded by Alan Meyerson and Slamm Andrews at Sony Pictures Scoring Stage, Culver City, CA, Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, CA and Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA Vocals Recorded by Humberto Gatica at Chartmaker Studios, Malibu, CA Recorded by Tom Holkenborg at Computer Hell Paradise Cabin, Encino, CA and Undercity Recordings, North Hollywood, CA Mixed by Tom Holkenborg and Lukas Banter at Computer Hell Paradise Cabin, Encino, CA Jesse McCartney appears courtesy of Columbia Records Tom Holkenborg appears courtesy of Nettwerk Records / JXL Recordings, Inc. "My Destiny" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz, Idina Menzel, Michael McDonald and Glen Ballard Performed by Idina Menzel and Michael McDonald Additional Performances by Glen Ballard Produced by Michael McDonald, Glen Ballard, Michael Kosarin, Walter Afanasieff and David Foster Arranged by Walter Afanasieff and David Foster Strings Arranged by Alan Menken and Danny Troob Strings Orchestrated by David Metzger and Steven Scott Smalley Guitars: Glen Ballard, Andrew Synowiec Drums: Michael Englander Background Vocals: Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Suzanne Waters, Emma Rose Lima, Sally Stevens, Susan Boyd Joyce Piano and Synth Programming: Michael McDonald, Simon Franglen Additional Synth Programming: Gavin Grennaway, Zac Rae, Walter Afanasieff, Glen Ballard Strings: Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra Strings Conducted by Gavin Greenaway Orchestra Recorded by Frank Wolf at Todd-AO Scoring Stage, Studio City, CA Vocal Tracks Recorded by Humberto Gatica, Scott Campbell and Stan Katayama at Chartmaker Studios, Malibu, CA, Capitol Studios, Hollywood, CA, Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, CA and Del Rey Studio, Los Angeles, CA Mixed by Humberto Gatica and Scott Campbell at Chartmaker Studios, Malibu, CA Song Mix Assistant Engineer: Alex Rodriguez Idina Menzel appears courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. / Reprise Records "Themes from 'Sonic Adventure'" Written by Michael Kamen and Shirley Walker "Winter Light" Written by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Performed by Kenny Loggins Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Someday" Written by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Performed by [[All-4-One Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing "I Stand Alone" Written by Carole Bayer Sager, David Foster and Steve Perry Performed by Pharrell Williams Produced by Pharrell Williams and Chad Hugo Pharrell Williams appears courtesy of Star Trak Entertainment / Columbia Records "Looking Through Your Eyes" Written by Carole Bayer Sager and David Foster Performed by Miley Cyrus Produced by David Foster, Stephen Barton and Jesse Shatkin Arranged by David Foster and Mel Wesson Orchestra Arranged by Harry Gregson-Williams and Jennifer Hammond Vocals Produced by Ali Dee Theodore Miley Cyrus appears courtesy of Hollywood Records "If I Never Knew You" Written by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Performed by Jon Secada and Shanice Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Colors of the Wind" Written by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz External links * Sonic the Hedgehog: Original Sound Track Vol. 1 on iTunes: JP, US, UK * Sonic the Hedgehog: Original Sound Track Vol. 2 on iTunes: JP, US, UK * Sonic the Hedgehog: Original Sound Track Vol. 3 on iTunes: JP, US, UK * Sonic the Hedgehog: Original Sound Track Vol. 1 on Amazon: JP, US, UK * Sonic the Hedgehog: Original Sound Track Vol. 2 on Amazon: JP, US, UK * Sonic the Hedgehog: Original Sound Track Vol. 3 on Amazon: JP, US, UK * [http://vgmdb.net/album/4227 Sonic the Hedgehog: Original Sound Track on VGMdb] Category:2006 soundtracks Category:Video game scores Category:Warner Records soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Alan Menken Category:Soundtracks produced by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Alan Menken soundtracks Category:Harry Gregson-Williams soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Sonic the Hedgehog soundtracks Category:Albums produced by Stephen Schwartz (composer)